<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-A Phantom Christmas- by SUN5ETSWERVE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253193">-A Phantom Christmas-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN5ETSWERVE/pseuds/SUN5ETSWERVE'>SUN5ETSWERVE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN5ETSWERVE/pseuds/SUN5ETSWERVE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>julie receives a christmas gift from luke that changes her forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-A Phantom Christmas-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy holidays! this story is dedicated to the juke supremacy members. that should be ALL OF YOU! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julie was sitting on her bed, in a long, dark red dress. It was Christmas Eve, her first one with the boys. Now that the boys were able to be seen, they were able to celebrate the holiday with the Molina family. Julie had never been more excited. She got all of the boys gifts and got a gift for Flynn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie was sitting on her bed, in a long, dark red dress. It was Christmas Eve, her first one with the boys. Now that the boys were able to be seen, they were able to celebrate the holiday with the Molina family. Julie had never been more excited. She got all of the boys gifts and got a gift for Flynn.</p><p>Julie was scrolling through social media on her phone, seeing what other people all over the world were doing for the holidays. This got her mind off of something that was really taking a toll on her: her mother was not here for the holidays. </p><p> </p><p>Christmas was her favorite thing to look forward to every year, but this time she didn't feel it. She was only really excited to be able to celebrate with the band and Flynn. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Julie was about to get up, she heard a knock on her door. Not just a knock, though. The hand knocking was going through the door. Julie smiled when she saw the hand wave at her after knocking and realized who it was. "Come in." </p><p> </p><p>It was Luke. </p><p> </p><p>He was dressed in an all-black suit with a black bowtie. And he looked hella good. Julie smiled. "Wow, Luke. You've really outdone yourself." </p><p> </p><p>Luke chuckled, "You look amazing, Jules," He complimented her softly, walking over to her and hugging her. "Thank you, Luke." She said, hugging him back. That's when Julie noticed he had a small gift box in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Julie looked at the box and back at him, "What's that?" She asked, looking up at him. Luke looked at the box in his hand and then back at her. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's actually a gift for you. That's what I came here for. I wanted to give you this in private." Luke said, holding out the box to her. </p><p> </p><p>Julie looked at the box in his held-out hand and then back at him.</p><p>"For me?" She smiled at him. "Yeah, for you. Open, open!" Luke nudged her in the arm. Julie laughed, ruffling his hair. "Okay, okay!" </p><p> </p><p>She unwrapped the wrapping paper, revealing a black velvet box. Julie rose an eyebrow and looked at him, noticing a content glisten in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She had a warm feeling after seeing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Julie opened the black box slowly, her jaw dropping when she looked at what was inside. It was a necklace. But not just any necklace, a golden dahlia. Julie felt her eyes welling up with tears, finding herself hugging Luke almost right away. </p><p> </p><p>Luke wrapped his arms around her, twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers. "You like it?" He asked with a smile. "Like it? Are you serious? Luke, it's perfect," Julie replied, now sounding like she was crying, which she was. </p><p> </p><p>They pulled away from the hug and found themselves looking into each other's eyes. "I know how hard it is for you to celebrate Christmas without your mom...especially now that it's the first time you've ever had to without her," Luke looked down at Julie. "I found some money from a small Sunset Curve tour back in the '90s and decided to buy you something that'll make you feel like she's always with you," Luke said to her, wiping the tears away from her face with his thumb gently. </p><p> </p><p>Even though they were happy tears, her tears made his eyes well up. </p><p> </p><p>No matter how many tears Luke wiped away from her cheeks, they still kept falling. "Luke..." Julie insisted, "It's beautiful," She said, looking down at the necklace while tracing her thumb around the shape of the flower. </p><p> </p><p>"Not as beautiful as the girl in front of me."</p><p> </p><p>Julie immediately looked up from the necklace and at him. She felt butterflies in her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>The good kind.</p><p>"Oh Luke," Julie hugged him tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Luke smiled and hugged her back. He hesitated but made his move of kissing her head. The move was definitely appreciated by Julie, who at that moment held him tighter. </p><p> </p><p>They soon found themselves laying together on her bed, Julie in his arms. Yes, they were in expensive clothing, but they didn't care at that point. </p><p> </p><p>Luke had changed all of her negative thoughts into positive ones. </p><p> </p><p>She was still in shock at the act of kindness her best friend did. He understood her, and she knew that. She never had anyone who understood her mind. Even Flynn was confused with Julie every once in a while. But Luke...Luke got her. Luke knows what goes on in her head. And the truth is, it's because they both have gone through the same things. </p><p> </p><p>Julie lost her mother at a young age. </p><p> </p><p>Luke's mother is alive but doesn't even know he's there. </p><p> </p><p>They both felt alone until they found each other. </p><p> </p><p>And nobody can change what they felt for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>